Don't You Want Me?
by InsertWankyNameHere
Summary: Brittany and Santana destroy the limits of your average friendship... A little bit fluffy because, sometimes, I just can't help it! HUGE twist at the end of the first chapter!
1. Chapter 1

I DO NOT OWN GLEE OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS WITHIN THIS STORY (UNFORTUNATELY)

**This is my first ever fan fiction and it has been proofed by my friend Phee but I am very prone to last-minute, late-night changes so all mistakes are my own. The title comes from the song 'Don't You Want Me' by Human League. I would really appreciate the feedback as I have no personal experience in the field so it would mean a lot if anybody has anything to add! This is intended to be pretty much pure smut as I am intending to out-smut my good friend and mutual beta PhoebeRivera so go read her fanfic and tell us who you think has the edge!  
>Feel free to hit me with ideas and opinions. <strong>

** Without further ado: Brittana.**

Brittany and Santana walked through the hall with their pinkies linked, regardless of the people having to move out of their way. As the tall blonde and the shorter Latina entered the Choir Room it went silent.

'Great.' Santana thought, 'what did I do this time?'

As the two girls took their seats at the back the talking steadily resumed. Santana took this opportunity to find out what was going down.

"HEY! Quinn!"

Quinn turned abruptly at Santana's loud, distinctive voice, cutting Rachel off mid-sentence.

"What's up, Santana?" Quinn said softly, as Rachel turned to see what Quinn sounded so serious about.

"What have I done?"

Quinn knew exactly what Santana was talking about, Brittany, however, had no idea:

"You can't do anything wrong, Sanny!" Brittany whispered delicately while brushing her deft hands through the Latina's perfectly smooth ponytail. Quinn continued regardless of the slightly dazed look on Santana's face,

"People are saying you had a threesome with Brittany and Art-"

"Oh my gosh! Santana can we do that?" squealed Brittany, causing the entire Glee club to turn towards the four girls huddled at the back.

"Ew. No, Britt Britt, just no; Quinn that is disgusting, I hope you told them I didn't!" Santana said urgently, her voice taking a dangerously low timbre. Quinn just looked at Santana with one eyebrow raised. Santana stared for a second then shook her head and turned to scoot closer to Brittany and Quinn turned to give a small shrug to Rachel's questioning look, just as Mr Schuester entered the room.

Glee club flew by without a single snarky comment from Santana, which worried Quinn a bit. All Santana could think of was what it would be like to be in bed with Brittany…not Artie, though, never Artie. She became distinctively aware of the warmth coming from Brittany sat very close to her and felt herself shift towards the warmth, not that it was cold.

'I wonder how far I can test this,' thought Santana, 'she did seem excited at the prospect but maybe that was because of Artie's involvement…' At this Santana became lost in thought.

Santana was roused from her thoughts by Brittany's hand on her thigh, slightly higher than where a 'normal' friend would place their hand. As she turned to look quizzically at Brittany she caught a glimpse of the clock, completely shocked that Glee club had ended.

"You ready to go home now, S?" Brittany all but shouted with a grin. It was ritual that every Thursday, when Brittany's parents were out at town bingo, Santana would go over to Brittany's house for a couple of hours. This was a welcome relief from the tense Lopez household, for Santana. This time felt different though, the girls seemed to be buzzing and every time they touched it was like an electric shock straight to Santana's core. The two girls skipped out of the choir room singing 'Little Bitty' by Alan Jackson at the top of their lungs, pinkies linked, much to the amusement of the rest of the club.

As soon as the girls surpassed the edge of the School grounds Santana decided it was game on.

"Britt Britt my legs are tired" Santana cooed with an edge of teasing, turning to give Brittany huge puppy dog eyes that could melt even the coldest of hearts.

"Humph, you're so unfit, Sanny! Do you want a piggy-back?"

"Yes please!" Santana screeched, barely pausing to give Brittany time to prepare herself before she launched up onto the taller girls back, doing an impressive running leap for someone with 'tired legs'. When Brittany shifted her weight so she could walk freely, Santana curled her legs to pull her closer against Brittany's back; causing the blonde's top to ride up.

'Here goes nothing,' thought Santana, with a devilish grin that no one could see.

The next time Brittany shifted to keep walking Santana ground here core against the blonde's toned back and moaned softly in her ear, causing Brittany to completely tense, feeling the Latina's evident arousal against her bare back, the Cheerios uniform doing absolutely nothing to conceal Santana's pooling wetness. The blonde unsuccessfully tried to stifle her own groan at this feeling, settling instead for picking up her pace and squeezing Santana's smooth thighs.

'I knew it!' Santana thought, joyously, 'I wonder how far she will let me take this…'

With this thought Santana let one arm keep her on the almost-running girl's back while she let her other hand draw patterns on Brittany's chest, inching towards her perky breasts.

Brittany couldn't get the pair home fast enough, and as soon as she rounded the corner intro her driveway she broke into a run towards the front door, startling the Latina, causing her to stop her administrations to cling to the blonde, so as not to fall flat on her ass in the very public driveway.

As Brittany fumbled with the lock, Santana lowered herself off the blonde's back, moaning at the lack of contact and pressed herself into the blonde, on her tiptoes, to help her with the lock on the front door. Brittany felt Santana's hardened nipples press into her back and let out a loud gasp, the key falling from her trembling grasp. Luckily Santana also had her hand on the key and unlocked the door with one swift twist, her other hand pressed flat against Brittany's stomach, keeping as much bodily contact as possible, their legs entwined on the front step. The door was quickly pushed open, the deceptively strong Latina pushing them both through the door, not caring how hard the door slammed behind them.

Santana, expecting to initiate once inside the house, was unprepared when Brittany span around in her arms and pressed her against the door, staring into her eyes, pupils widened with arousal. It seemed like an age to both girls before their lips met in a fiery kiss. Santana, realising she was being dominated for the very first time, pulled back in shock at the strong blonde's forwardness.

"What's the matter, Sanny?" Brittany said, her voice low with lust, "Don't you want me?"

"Of course I do!" Santana said with a growl, attempting to spin the pair around whilst reconnecting their lips. Brittany was having none of it and grasped the Latina's wrists to pull them up above their heads, against the door. This powerlessness was strangely erotic for Santana and she arched into the tall blond, her body aching for attention. Brittany understood straight away and pushed a toned thigh between the tanned legs whilst simultaneously dipping her torso slightly so their peaked nipples brushed, causing the pair to gasp into the other's mouth.

The movements were limited stood against the door so the blonde inched them backwards towards the living room. Santana broke the kiss and giggled at the hurt look on Brittany's face so she tip-toed to place a kiss on the blondes nose. The Latina used their clasped hands to pull the blonde into the living room, turning back to place a scorching kiss onto Brittany's lips as soon as they were away from the door. As the shorter girl moved across to place steamy kisses, licks and nips along Brittany's jaw and neck, she realised she was gaining the upper hand. Brittany also realised this and gave the Latina a little push so that the back of her knees hit the edge of the sofa, causing her to fall back onto the plush sofa with a startled face and wide eyes.

Both girls were breathing heavily as Brittany slinked over to straddle Santana, leaning back slightly to pull the top part of the skin tight cheerleading uniform over her head and nearly fell backwards off the Latina's lap when Santana placed her hands on Brittany's now-bare waist. She traced her hands over the blonde's defined stomach, ghosting her hands around the edges of her bra then moving her hands to her back, pulling the blonde's (unfortunately) covered breasts towards her as she placed a lingering kiss in the valley above her bra. Brittany moaned and arched her back, pushing her chest into Santana whilst grinding down into the Latina's lap. Santana took this as her cue and swiftly undid Brittany's bra, pulling it off her arms with disregard, pausing for only a second to marvel at the perfection that lay in front of her. She placed a trail of kisses from the pulse point on Brittany's neck down to the valley between her small, pert breasts before bringing her hands up from her waist to massage them. Santana, without warning brought her mouth to Brittany's nipple and bit down gently, eliciting a sharp cry from the blonde in her lap who was now grinding down into her with such a force that she could feel the heat of her arousal.

As Santana continued to nip, suck and knead Brittany's breasts the blonde brought her mouth to the Latina's ear, remembering a conversation they once had about how much they loved dirty talk, and scraped her teeth on her earlobe, breathing heavily and occasionally moaning. Brittany heard Santana's breathing hitch and knew she could gain the upper hand.

"I need you Santana, you can't imagine the things I am going to do to your body," Brittany husked, letting her tongue dart out to tickle Santana's ear, "You have way too much clothing on; let me show you how much I want you."

Santana couldn't suppress the moan that escaped her lips as Brittany firmly guided her down so she was lying down on her back, Brittany still straddling her waist as she pulled her top over her head. Brittany immediately undid the Latina's bra and threw it across the room before sliding down to leave her mark on Santana's full breasts. Brittany took advantage of the arc in Santana's back to undo the zip at the side of the skirt and start tugging it off, hooking her thumbs in the side of the Latina's soaked panties at the same time. Santana planted her feet and lifted her hips off the sofa without thinking and mewed at the sudden contact of Brittany's long index finger running through her soaked folds. She immediately tried to spread her legs and was met with resistance. When she opened her eyes Brittany was knelt across her lap smiling sexily. She winked at the wide-eyed Latina before slowly fellating her finger, keeping eye contact as she moaned at the incredible taste of the sensuous girl between her thighs. Santana was so turned on by this scene it was painful and so gave in and left her pride in the gutter:

"Please, Britt Britt, I need this – I need YOU!"

Brittany didn't need to be told twice as she slid two fingers straight into the Latina, causing her to fling her head back and gasp; her eyes tight shut.

"Santana! Look at me whilst I fuck you!"

Santana was shocked at how demanding Brittany was being, she would never have guessed Brittany would be a top, but she found it incredibly sexy so she forced her eyes open at moaned at the look of want on the towering blonde's face, pulling her face closer so they were staring into each other's eyes whilst Brittany's two long, slender fingers pumped steadily in and out of the Latina. Their lips occasionally brushed whilst Santana circled her hips, adding another dimension to the thrusting.

It wasn't long before Santana felt that familiar coiling low in her stomach, though this time it seemed bigger.

"Baby, I need more – I'm so close" she gasped against the blonde's lips.

Keeping eye contact, Brittany added a third finger, curling them to hit Santana's g-spot, and pressed a thumb to her bundle of nerves. Santana screamed, struggling to keep her eyes open as her back arched and she lost control of her body to the huge rolling waves of the most powerful orgasm she had ever experienced. She dug her nails into Brittany's back as she carried on thrusting, regardless of the burning in the muscles of her arm. Brittany was determined to make her orgasm last as long as possible and continued thrusting until Santana could take no more and clamped her thighs around her hand to still the movement, too spent to talk.

Brittany looked down at the Latina covered in a light sheen of moisture, breathing heavily with her hands wound in her hair and her eyes closed, very pleased with herself. She lowered herself gently next to the smaller girl and nuzzled her neck, gently removing her fingers from the hot Latina, making her mew and turn to look up at the inquisitive blonde. She smiled gently, a spark in her eye as the bright blue eyes met hers with a twinkle; the blonde cleaning the stickiness from her fingers before leaning in for a soft kiss.

The kiss didn't stay soft for long as the blonde had yet to have any form of release. Santana seemed to remember this and whipped off her skirt and lace thong, ripping the uniform at the zip. As Santana grinned with full wattage, Brittany knew she was in for a treat. It was no secret Santana had past experience with girls and it showed as she flipped the pair over and started licking and sucking her way down the blonde's body. Brittany groaned and wound one hand in the Latina's soft, raven waves, bringing the other up to tweak her nipples, alternating every few seconds.

When Santana's burning trail reached Brittany's hips she stopped and looked up at the blonde, hovering over her glistening centre. All thoughts of teasing went out of the window at the sight of the tall girl with her head thrown back, one hand playing with her own breasts and the other trying to push the Latina's head between her thighs.

"Watch me!" Santana growled, and with that she licked the length of Brittany's folds with the broad of her tongue, causing a sharp moan and a buck of the blonde's hips. Santana, for her own safety, wrapped one arm beneath one of Brittany's thighs to place her hand flat against her abdomen before carrying on.

She placed gentle kisses around Brittany's pussy lips, groaning at the musky taste exploding on her tongue, nothing like the taste of all those guys she'd had in her mouth. She then sucked the sensitive little nub straight into her mouth, causing a scream above her head, and started flicking her tongue erratically; Brittany's hips bucking, unable to match the Latina's pattern.

"Oh God, S, I need you in me, please, I can't come like this, PLEASE!"

The sound of Brittany begging was a welcome one and, without further ado, Santana pushed two deft fingers into the blonde, evoking a long groan, her mouth never leaving as she savoured the taste of her best friend.

"S, I'm so close, baby," Brittany said breathlessly, her head thrashing and her hips still bucking forcefully, Santana struggling to keep the stronger girl still.

Santana curled her fingers up into the blonde causing the death grip in her hair to get ever tighter and with a couple more thrusts and a few flicks of her tongue, Brittany was screaming, her entire body going rigid for a second before she started thrashing and shaking with the power of her orgasm. Her hand still wound in the Latina's hair she used this to pull her gently up to lay beside her as she recovered from her earth-shattering orgasm.

Santana's arm ached but she was ready to go again, despite the blonde lying peacefully, her breathing evening out. She bent her head to kiss Brittany with force and raw passion and she felt the blonde smile into the kiss as she remembered the boys talking of Santana's insatiable nature.

Santana moved to lay on top of the dancer, their nipples brushing causing the pair to moan in unison. Never breaking the kiss, the small Latina lifted the right leg and placed it over her left, Brittany catching on helped her by sitting up as the kiss broke, both breathing heavily in anticipation of the contact that was yet to come.

The smaller girl knew the blonde was still worn out so she pushed Brittany back towards the arm of the sofa and used her knee for leverage as she lowered her centre onto the dancer's. The girls moaned loud and low when their cores collided; each moan getting louder as Santana bucked against Brittany. It seemed like with every thrust they got impossibly closer together and soon they were pressed completely together, their breasts grinding with each of Santana's thrusts.

The blonde was soon worked up, feeling the tension at the pit of her abdomen;

"S, I'm so close, I'm going to – oh FUCK – I'm going to come soon – SHIT!"

And that was all it took to bring Santana to the edge as they both screamed in ecstasy as they clutched to each other, thrusting fast and hard, falling off the edge in perfect harmony. Both girls shook and moaned until the friction was too much and they were too sensitive to carry on.

They fell backwards onto the sofa, legs still entwined, asleep in seconds; blissfully unaware that Brittany's parents had just entered the room in time to see the naked, tangled girls screaming through their second orgasms.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay! here it is, the second chapter, as requested! I know it is only short and fluffy but this is just a filler, of sorts, ready for a bad-ass chapter 3!  
><strong>**Big up to my beta PhoebeRivera because i don't know how this would have turned out if she hadn't kept me on track!**

**without further ado: Brittana (and mummy and daddy Pierce...)**

Lynn and David Pierce stood stock-still. As she turned to look at David she felt a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth, which she saw mirrored on his face. Their little girl looked so peaceful, wrapped in the protective embrace of the small Latina. They were both thinking the same thing – it reminded them of their own young, sweaty love; how it blossomed, matured and is still surrounding them, even now. With just a look, something they perfected long ago, they silently agreed to leave the two girls in peace.

Santana awoke in seemingly unfamiliar surroundings, aware of a weight spread across her. She started to panic, her eyes snapping open as she struggled to sit up. As she sat up she glanced down – her wide-eyed gaze met with bleary, yet piercing, blue eyes. That look stilled her movements in an instant and the two got lost in the other's gaze for what seemed like an eternity.

A loud crash snapped them from their trance-like state; both heads whipping towards the kitchen door. The crash was followed by a hushed-

"Be QUIET David, you'll wake the girls, and I'm guessing they didn't get much sleep!"

The pair, still entwined naked on the sofa, turned to look at each other with flushed cheeks and wide eyes.

Everything seemed to happen all at once. The two teens scrambled – rushing to Brittany's bedroom before anything awkward could happen; Lynn moved towards the kitchen door to check on her girl and David dropped the pan again. Amidst all the commotion Lynn managed to catch a glimpse of the girls scurrying to the door before turning to scold her clumsy husband.

When Brittany and Santana reached the bedroom they collapsed on the bed with heaving chests and burning cheeks. Brittany was the first to speak;

"I think they know..." To which Santana rolled on her side to look at her.

"I think they do too, I mean if they were really bothered about us they would have woken us up and kicked me out, right, Britt?" She studied the dancer's face and could almost see the cogs turning and the steam puffing from her ears as she pondered the Latina's words.

"Um…I think they've always known-no just listen," as she saw Santana open her mouth to interject, "I always see them sharing a look when we are cuddling or watching a movie… I'm hungry let's get dressed and go find out?" Her little speech ended as a question as she saw panic creep into the smaller girl's eyes – the walls starting to build. The strong blonde grabbed the Latina's hand and pulled her up before she could protest.

As Lynn and David stood nursing breakfast – well, Lynn was nursing breakfast and David was just stood – they could hear murmured conversation coming from above them.

"I hope I haven't ruined it!" whispered David erratically, his hushed voice full of fear and concern. Lynn raised an eyebrow at the older man;

"You've seen the way they look at each other; they're still learning, heck WE'RE still learning, but it will take more than this to do any permanent damage!" As David nodded in agreement they heard movement on the stairs,

"_Here we go!" _The four thought, simultaneously.


	3. Chapter 3

**So, I wrote this chapter on my phone whilst I was on 'holiday' in a static caravan…luckily Phee puts up with me when I'm attempting to type nearly a thousand words into a blackberry at 11pm! On that note, check PhoebeRivera my wonderful mutual beta out 'cause there are some big updates just around the corner! Although…this chapter is exactly how I sent it because Phee assured me it was perfect…I hope she is right: here we go!**

The blonde dancer and the shorter Latina hovered outside the kitchen door; hands gripped more for the sake of the jittery Latina - Brittany had actually carried Santana down the last few steps due to several close calls.  
>Lynn couldn't bare it any longer:<br>"Is that you, sweetie? Breakfast is ready!"  
>As if on cue, Brittany's stomach rumbled loudly causing the nervous Latina to giggle. The tension was broken as the young girls breached the kitchen, still hand in hand.<br>As they entered, Santana noticed the kind smiles on Lynn and David's faces; feeling more accepted here than she ever had at home. Lynn couldn't help but grin when she saw the girls' joined hands, as they sat around the breakfast island in the centre of the kitchen.  
>The four ate in silence, the shaking Latina avoiding all eye contact. Once everyone had finished, David stood to clear the dishes, earning wary looks from the 3 women when he fumbled a glass. Santana knew she couldn't delay this any longer:<br>"I am SO sorry that we...um...y'know...your couch...umm..." She blushed furiously, despite what she may say about not being able to blush. Luckily Lynn completely understood;  
>"It doesn't matter, honey! We didn't want to disturb you when we came in as you both looked so peaceful." With the serious part out of the way and Santana visibly relaxing, Lynn joked; "Britt really tired you out then, eh?"<br>Whilst Lynn and David guffawed with laughter, the two younger girls looked positively horrified.  
>"Anyway, David and I have a dinner to attend which should give you girls time to figure things out, okay?"<br>Satisfied with nods, the elder Pierces gathered what they needed and made to leave. The two teens still looked horrified when the door clicked shut. Both were lost in private musing when they finally turned to look at each other. Brittany failed miserably at suppressing the bubble of laughter that rose at the disgusted look on the petite Latina's face. It took seconds for the pair to dissolve into fits of side-splitting laughter.  
>When the laughter died down electric blue eyes met dark, soulful orbs in a silent conversation, worth a thousand words. Brittany cupped Santana's warm cheeks with eyes glowing with affection and leant forward to capture the smaller girl's pouty lips in a slow, searing kiss. It came to an organic end, their foreheads resting together and Santana's hands resting lightly on the dancer's toned thighs.<br>"I love you, Britt-Britt," the Latina sighed, softly. She saw blue eyes widen in shock at the admission, but before she could panic the strong blonde pulled Santana into her lap and kissed her with so much raw emotion that the Latina FELT her love.  
>The kiss soon became heated and Brittany felt heat shoot straight to her core every time Santana shifted. She pulled back and saw dark eyes mirroring her arousal. As she lifted the small cheerleader onto the breakfast island she whispered,<br>"I love you too, let me show you," and she nipped her earlobe, eliciting a small whine from the tanned girl, who had spread her legs to accommodate the dancer.  
>They fit their lips back together and let their hands wander. In their rush to get changed they had both simply thrown on oversized sleep shirts and boy shorts.<br>Once these few items had been thrown to the floor, Brittany couldn't help but stop to admire the gorgeous body ready for the taking in front of her. She was subconsciously massaging the Latina's thighs and only realised when she laid back and moaned,  
>"Britt, please, I can't stand it...' Her voice was lowered with arousal. Brittany couldn't stand to tease her when she was like this so she ran a finger through the writhing girl's slick folds and leant over to suck a nipple into her mouth, grazing it with her teeth and nipping lightly. Santana gasped loudly and arched her back off of the cold surface,<br>"Oh God, Britt, fuck me! I need MORE!"  
>Brittany moaned at that, which sent vibrations through the Latina. Britt circled her clit, building the pressure, whilst Santana wrapped one hand in raven locks, and one hand in long blonde tresses. They were moaning loud enough to make Brittany thankful they had no neighbours.<br>Watching Santana toss and squirm beneath her lit a fire in Brittany's stomach. She suddenly had the urge to taste the writhing Latina.  
>"Britt-Britt I-I'm so - oh GOD - so close!"<br>This was her cue.  
>The lithe dancer shuffled back off the stool and moved her deft fingers to circle the Latina's dripping entrance. She drove three fingers deep into the squirming cheerleader, twisting her wrist and curling her fingers, whilst sucking Santana's hardened clit into her mouth. The Latina's hips bucked up as she tensed completely before screaming out; the orgasm hitting her like a freight train - but Brittany wasn't stopping there; she kept pumping and curling her fingers and began flicking her tongue in random patterns - throwing Santana straight into a second, more intense, orgasm.<br>Britt decided that this was her favourite way to see the smaller girl: her face contorted with ecstasy; her back arched, thrusting her full breasts in the air; hands gripping any available part of the tall blonde.  
>The dancer brought the smaller girl down slowly and only just smothered a chuckle at the Latina's startled expression.<br>"You look so hot right now..."  
>Santana rolled her eyes and arched a perfectly sculpted eyebrow -<br>"Aren't I always? That was - wow, just wow. Anyway, it's your turn baby!"


End file.
